Inuyasha: The New Threat
by IcklexSami
Summary: Naraku has finaly been destroyed, But a new threat is on it's way. Will Inuyasha, Kagome and the other's be able to kill the new threat? Or will they all Parish? READ THIS and you'll find out.
1. Chapter 1: The Battel

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Inuyasha People. Happy?_

_A/N: Heya Guys! I havn't seen you all in years... Anyways, Please be nice... _

_Oh! And Kikiyo still loves Inuyasha, but he has no more feelings for her.. well... execept for small ones. _

_Oh and the Song is by: BoA_

_Part's of the Song will Be in the story. (Song is: Every Heart) And I'll inform you if it changes!_

_Proulage_

Naraku rushed toward Kagome, "KAGOME!" Inuyasha, a silver haired half demon cried and tried to get to the paralized girl. "Fool! There's no point in saving her, You can't defete me!" Naraku laughed. Kagome stood there trembiling in fear as the man she thought she could destroy came after her. '_This isn't how it's supposed to be... I was supposed to kill Naraku...and...and...be with Inuyasha forever..._' Kagome thought. Then it happend. The thing Inuyasha and everyone was dreading, Kagome's body fell into the mud as rain pounded on her flesh, "K..Kagome..KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed with rage, he rushed after Naraku he un-sheathed his sword, making it change from an old broken, rusty sword to the real thing. "DIE! WIND SCAR" A Denomic wind coverd Naraku's body, Inuyasha saw the Wind Scar and attaked throwing Naraku thirty feet in the air

and then land painfully, Inuyasha took his chance and attacked again "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER" he yelled as his nail's grew longer, "Sango, Miroku, Kikiyo NOW!" The three nodded in response and got in there stance, Miroku clutching the beads that seal his Kazaana, witch is a curse that every monk in his family gets all becuase of Naraku, Sango tighting her grip on her Hiraikotsu, her Brother and the rest of her village of Youkai Exterminator's all got slayed by Naraku, Kikiyo drew her Sacrad arrows and Aimed at Naraku, Even Kirara and Shippo were getting ready, Shippo with his Fox Fire and Kirara with her Fire Breath. Inuyasha smirked, "You'll pay for hurting Kagome..WIND SCAR" "KAZAANA!" "HIRAIKOTSU" "KITSUNE FIRE" They all attaked at the same time, and combined the attakes with Inuyasha's. Naraku, was no more. Inuyasha rushed over to Kagome's body, "She's...Alive?" Sango, Miroku and Shippo blinked in counfusion while Kikiyo walked over, "Lay her down Inuyasha." "But" "Lay her down" Kikiyo said firmly, Inuyasha did as told and let Kikiyo heal her. Kagome blinked, "In..Inuyasha?" She asked softly blinking to get a better look. "Kagome!" Inuyasha cried happily, as tears leaked from his eyes, "You had me really scared... Are you okay?" He asked as he took her into a tight embrace. Kagome smiled, "Inuyasha... Yes, Im alright no thanks to Kikiyo." Kikiyo smiled. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku walked over to Kagome. "Kagome! Kagome!" Shippo yelled jumping into her lap and hugging her. "Hi Shippo!" she hugged him back, and then hugged Sango "Kagome you had us so worried!" Sango sighed in relief, "How's Kohaku?" "His memory is back..and well, look." Sango pointed to the brown-black haired boy sitting on Kirara "Oh good!" Kagome said cheerfully and letting go of Sango to hug Miroku, Miroku hugged her back not missing a chance to rub her bottem. **SLAP!** "It was a REFLEX!"

Meanwhile...

"Lord Seshomaru!" The tiny green goblin Jaken called running up to the taller youkai, "What is it Jaken?" Seshomaru asked in that cold voice, "It's just that--" Jaken was cut off by ther little girl Rin. "Lord Seshomaru? Were are we going?" She asked trailing behind them, Jaken sighed, "We are going to see what my younger brother Inuyasha has done." Seshomaru replied, "I think he has killed Naraku." A voice from behind Rin spoke up, "Why do you think that Kagura?" Rin asked looking at the woman, "Simple. My heart is beating."

_Well, That's all folks! Chapter one is on it's way.. there might be a slight delay though. So be patient. _

_I know, I know, it was a short one. SORRY FOR THE PUNCTUATION and if there is SPELLING MISTAKES! I did this while rushing so it's not the best.. And I don't have a Punctuation Checker.. so yeah. _

_Bai Bai. _

_- Ickle Sami_


	2. Chapter 2: Storm Cloud's Ahead

**Inuyasha: A New Threat**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this computer (It's my brother's), And I do not own Inuyasha Charactors. I ONLY Own Ayami (The New Bad Person) And Kokijin. **

**Chapter one: Interviews. **

**This is the Chapter that has Everyone in it.. So like It will go Inuyasha and the gang from someone else.. **

**A/N: Hey guys! This one isn't Too Short.. but still didn't have alot of time. Soon I will though and the Chapter's will be alot longer. Anyways, thank you Ocean Breeze for that Review. **

**I know the story may be counfusing at first but don't worry. It won't always be like that. And once my New Harddrive is all checked I can start working on this story for a longer time. Oh, and a new story is comming out soon, well... when Im done writing it on Paper. Anyways It's Pokemon: Wild Orchid. It's just about Original Charactor's but Ash is in it two so yeah. Anyways, on with the story. **

It was a dark, foggy, pretty much really stormy day in the Moonlit Village, the villager's were all sleeping peacefully and no one was awake. Not even a mouse. But, further ahead in a castle surrounded in Black Stormy Clouds, (A/N: Just to let you know, it's made out of Jade.) Inside a 19 year old girl sat in her throne pondering.

"Hmm... So Naraku-Chan is dead...poor, poor little guy." The girl smirked evily, "Kokijin? Is that you? What on earth are you doing? Don't tell me your neglecting your duties, Shame." She asked the small little boy who was creeping behind her chair, "No! Mistress Ayami-sama! I was...I was... getting your wine! Im very sorry for disturbing you..." The little boy lied trembling in fright, he was about 10 with long white hair, pink eyes, and horrible deep bleeding cut's all over his body. "Your lying!" The girl hissed malice dripping from her sharp fangs. "No Mistress!" He cried moving closer, tears leaking from his eyes. "You shall be punished." "No! Please NO!" To late, a peircing scream filled the castle and the boy fell to the ground, twitching madly. "Fool..."

Meanwhile, in a dark forest, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Kirara, and Miroku all sat by a blazing fire.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked when she noticed Inuyasha's ears twitch, "Nothing..." Inuyasha replied, holding her tighter. Kagome was cuddled into Inuyasha while he had his arm around her, Shippo was sleeping cuddled to Kirara and Sango and Miroku were as far apart as ever becuase of the incedent.

_Flashback_

_"Sango, come sit with me." Miroku said patting the ground beside him, "Miroku what are you up too?" She asked eyeing him suspiciously. "Oh nothing.." Miroku grinned snekily 'C'mon Sango...I won't bite...much.'  
"I guess...But I mean it, don't try anything got it Monk?" "Yes m'lady." Sango rolled her eyed and sat next to him, Miroku grinned and moved closer moving his hand down to her ass, he rubbed it slowly **SLAP** "Idiot." Shippo sighed, as Miroku cried and rubbed his face. _

_End._

"Inuyasha! Tell me what you heard!" Kagome yelled getting up and glaring at the half demon, "No! Now shut up!" He replied also getting up. The two glared at each other for what seemed hours, "Inuyasha..." Kagome started but was cut off by Inuyasha "Don't you dare!" "Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari!" Kagome yelled sending Inuyasha hard into the ground. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" He yelled back, finnaly Kagome stopped and grabbed her backpack, turned around and said "Im going home." And with that she turned around and left. "Inuyasha is such a hot head." Shippo said who was awake since the Osuwari Command woke him up. "Mmmhmm" Sango and Miroku agreed, "Birrrruu" Kirara meowed.

"Seshomaru, im tired! Can we PLEASE sit down and rest?" Kagura whined, Seshomaru sighed. "Kagura take out your Feather.." He commanded, she eyed him but did it anyways, the feather turned huge and everyone got on, exept for Seshomaru and Rin. "We'll take Kintoun" Seshomaru explained, "You go to Naraku's Castle... Or should I say MY castle." "Hai!" Kagura said and flew off with Jaken and Kanna.

Rin and Seshomaru stopped when a nine-teen year old girl appeared in there way. She had Dark Pink Hair, Red eyes, and a big bust (Heh, sorry... It's just that she's supposed to INPRESS him. ) "Well, Well, Well... You must be Seshomaru! Im Ayami, Princess of the Moonlit Village, ruler of the Black Emerald." She smiled, showing off her fangs. "Your a Youkai..." Seshomaru said, "How nice of you to notice! Yes, Im a Youkai." She smiled wider, "And you have the stench of Naraku..." Seshomaru told her sniffing the air. "Yes, Yes... I am...well _was_ one of his friends..." She floated over to him and and purred, "You know Seshomaru...A little Youkai can't take care of herself...you can always come and protect me.. Think about it." She purred on his ear and then nibbled it a bit. "See ya!"

At Naraku's OLD castle.

"Were is he?" Kagura yelled obviously frustrated with Seshomaru's absence. "Kagura, be patient...he's comming...he just ran into a Female Youkai." Kanna said quietly holding her silver mirror, "What?" Kagura hissed angrily, she hated when other girls were around HER Seshomaru. "She sounds powerful! She would be a good mate for Lord Seshomaru." Jaken nodded his head, and scratching his chin. "_Pardon!_" Kagura asked the little goblin, taking out her fan. "Yikes! Nothing!" Jaken quickly added, Kagura put away her Fan relunctuly and begun pacing again. "Worried Kagura?" A cold voice came from the door, "Hmph!" She grumbled and stormed off. "What's her problem? Hey Kanna!" Rin waved to the girl, "Kanna...show me were that Youkai girl went... And Jaken, find out about a Black Emerald. "Yes Lord Seshomaru" The two said in unison.

Inuyasha finnaly recoverd from Kagome's attack, he was sitting alone in a corner grumbling about "Loud Mouth Women" When a flash of light appeared in the sky, and then a girl fell from the cloud. She had Cherry red hair, piercing Ice Blue eyes, and was bruised and injured badly. "Nnngh." She mumbled in pain. "Where did _she_ come from?" Inuyasha asked looking at the little girl, "She looks hurt... Inuyasha we should take care of her.. Or wake her up to find out stuff. "Alright.." Inuyasha agreed, Sango shook the girl gently and she winced in pain and awoke. "NO! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I DIDN'T-----" The little girl was cut off by everyone 'Shh-shing' her. "What's your name little one?" Sango asked gently. "My name is...is... Kallie.." she looked around, "Im a miko, I protect the Black Emerald --- Oh no! The Black Emerald! Were is it?" Kallie paniced and looked around, "It's not here...What is the Black Emerald and were's your brother?" Sango asked "And why did you fall from the sky?" Miroku added, "The Black Emerald is like the Shikon-no-Tama, It was created in my village and protected us all.. They said when it turned a bright green the legendary evil Youkai Princess was among us again... A couple days before the night of a Lunar Rainbow, it turned green and everyone paniced.. The Youkai Princess was back, She came to the village and reaked havic on the whole place, killing innocent people.. She kidnapped my brother Kokijin and killed my parents. Then all I remember is being taked away by someone..and then awoke here." Kallie replied, "I need to find Koki-chan... He and Myself are the only one's who can make the Emerald work.." She told them, "It can release a terrible evil that can kill countless thousands, The Youkai Princess **MUST**be stopped before it's to late!"

**That's the End! Short I know, but it's all sweaty in my Brother's Room and fly's are bugging me.. (There in here becuase of the Degoo's) Anyways, I hope you liked it... I'll try to get the next Chapter longer...**

**-Sami. **


End file.
